The Spoils of War 2
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: A sequel to my previous story. Where before Azula was the one taking control, now we see what happens when D-girl Kuvira takes over.


Kuvira, having successfully conquered Republic City for the Earth Empire, finally had time to rest. She had had to work tirelessly after the battle to demonstrate her power to the other nations, showing that they meant business and would not hesitate to crush any attempt to reclaim Republic City. And all just days after her fiancée had been killed in the battle. She was seething with anger and bitterness at this fact, her only peace coming from the knowledge that his sacrifice had made victory possible, and he would be happy about it.

Well, that and the fact that she had captured a few members of the opposition. These people were now technically her property, and she could do whatever she wanted with them. Most, including the prisoners themselves, expected to be put to death. Kuvira's assistants were shocked to hear what Kuvira had in mind for them, but couldn't exactly refuse her request.

At her order, Korra, Jinora, Zhu Li, and Opal were taken from where they'd been imprisoned. They'd been given a position, a metallic one similar to the one that had been used on Korra by the Red Lotus. Rather than kill them, the toxin prevented bending and limited physical ability. Even if they weren't in chains they wouldn't be able to move fast enough or hit hard enough to fight their way out.

They didn't know why they had to be stripped down before being brought to Kuvira in chains; or at least Opal and Jinora didn't know. Korra and Zhu Li could make a decent guess as to what was going to happen to them. Korra felt no shame, only anger, and eagerness to see Kuvira face to face so she could spit in it and tell her that nothing she did to them would ever break them. The fire in her hadn't been stopped even by the poison or Kuvira's seeming take over. She still had hope, and refused to let go of it even for a second.

In spite of this, all her hope, all her anger, and her passion as a whole left her in a single breath when the door to Kuvira's quarters was opened and they saw what was inside. Asami had not been with them in the holding cages, and Korra had taken this as proof that she had escaped. She'd believed that her beautiful, incredible, unstoppable girl friend was free, out on the run, and most likely building up support for an attack on Kuvira.

But these hopes melted when she saw Asami on top of Kuvira. They were both naked and drenched in sweat from how long they'd been at it. Asami wore a collar, and was grinding herself down as hard as she could to take all fourteen inches of Kuvira's hard, thick D-girl cock into her pussy. She wasn't being fucked, she was making the movements herself, moaning in utter pleasure as she took it all.

Kuvira smiled at Korra's expression, "Turn around and say hello for me whore." She ordered. Asami responded immediately, turning herself around and continuing to ride Kuvira, now letting the others watch Kuvira's cock move into her as her tits bounced with the movement, her eyes glazed over. It was Asami alright, but her mind was long gone. "Hello~" She purred in the sluttiest voice Korra had ever heard.

"I think their confused," Kuvira said, "Mind telling them how you became such a whore?" "When Mistress found me, she brought me back here. She tied me to her bed, and used me to relieve all her pent up stress~" Asami moaned, "I struggled so much then, and cried and cried and begged for you to come Korra, but you didn't come, and she kept fucking me. Then, one day I just couldn't struggle anymore, it felt so good then, I never wanted to be anything more than Mistress's cum slut~"

Korra could only stare at the empty, broken husk that had once been her girlfriend as it continued to bounce of Kuvira's massive cock. "Something wrong Korra?" Kuvira asked mockingly, "Ah yes, this one was your lover wasn't she? Well, girlfriend I should say. She was a virgin when I first got her. Even after all the fucking she's taken, she's still so tight. I doubt she will be after she has the child, turns out my seed is rather potent, but I suppose I can always switch to her ass after that."

Korra had broken down sobbing by this point. "Whore, bring Korra over her so I can feel her throat." Asami reluctantly got off of Kuvira's cock. walking over to Korra and grabbing her roughly by her hair, dragging her over to Kuvira and forcing her head down. Korra gagged as Kuvira's cock, still covered in Asami's juices as well Kuvira's own cum from previous climaxes, was forced into her mouth and down her throat. It felt horrible, and tasted just as bad, but Korra hardly struggled. With Asami so broken, she couldn't muster the energy to fight back.

Kuvira moaned, taking two handfuls of Korra's hair and forcing her head up and down her cock even faster, starting to fuck the avatar's throat. "Mm~ As much fun as Asami's been, it's so nice to have a few more little fuck toys around~" She groaned, already close from Asami's riding. She forced Korra's head to the base, the smell and feeling of her balls against Korra's chin nearly making her wretch.

Korra nearly choked on the cum that filled her throat, the depth of Kuvira's cock inside of it forcing her to swallow it all. She lifted her head off the moment Kuvira moved her hands, causing and spitting what little remained up. Kuvira lifted Korra's body onto the bed, metal bending the shackles on her hands and feet to keep her arms back and her legs spread open wide. "Let's see how you feel here~" She said, ramming her cock roughly into Korra's cunt.

Korra was not a virgin, but she'd never had anything so big, nor been fucked so rough before. She cried out in pain, her writhing and tensing only making her pussy feel better around Kuvira's cock, making her slam in all the harder. Korra was silenced when Asami straddled her face, grinding her abused, cum filled slit against Korra's face. Korra sobbed, sobbed from the pain of Kuvira's fucking, from the humiliation of her cum leaking from Asami's pussy onto her face, and in defeat from the moans of pleasure Asami let out as she helped Kuvira punish Korra.

Soon Korra's struggling slowed, then stopped completely. She didn't move a muscle, letting Kuvira and Asami use her like a lifeless sex toy. As much as Kuvira enjoyed the movement, the domination was so much better. She jerked her hips forward, forcing her cock as deeply into Korra as she could before her came rushed out and filled the Avatar up. If she weren't knocked up from the first load like Asami, she'd be by the second, third, twentieth she took. She wouldn't be doing anything but taking Kuvira's cum anymore.

Jinora had started to cry as she watched this. This, unfortunately for the young air bender, caused her to catch Kuvira's attention. She metal bend a strap on just an inch smaller than her own cock over and put it onto Asami. It was double sided, and would fuck her as hard as she fucked someone else with it. "Use Korra until she's as brainless as you are." She ordered, Asami happily nodding and pinning Korra to the floor, ramming into her and fucking mercilessly.

Kuvira brought Jinora over. "So small, so delicate, if you hadn't committed such treason against the Earth Empire, I'd take pity on you. In fact," She smiled, "I'll give you a chance, right now. Swear your loyalty to me and to the Earth Empire, and I'll let you leave if you use only your mouth. You'll be allowed to be a citizen of the Empire." She said. It was more mercy than any of them had been expecting, but Jinora refused, "I'd rather die."

"Suit yourself." She said, lifting the shackles so Jinora was completely in the air, her legs as far as they could physically go and her face pressed painfully against the wall. Kuvira got behind her, lining her cock up the small virgin girl's ass. Jinora didn't even have time to gasp, going silent from the pain as Kuvira assaulted her ass, stretching it roughly as she thrust her member in with no gentleness or shame.

Kuvira struggled not to cum from each thrust, Jinora's size and innocence making her the tightest thing Kuvira's cock had ever experienced. Soon Jinora's voice returned to her and she cried out in pain, yelping louder as Kuvira smacked her ass roughly, leaving a bright red mark on her soft pink flesh. Kuvira groaned as she continued to fuck Jinora, her ass clenching tighter with each smack.

Kuvira didn't stop when she came, didn't even slow down. If anything, she speeded up to force her cock in to the base, and railed her even harder after the climax had passed and she got her second wind. By the time Jinora took the third load of hot seed into her poor abused anus, she was slumping in the air, held up only by the shackles. Not wanting her to die of exhaustion, Kuvira figured she would let her stop after just one more round, staying her ass and planning to save her undoubtedly tight virgin pussy for a special occasion.

She pulled Opal over next. As much as Opal didn't like what was happening to the world because of Kuvira, not to mention what Kuvira had done personally, Opal would have happily accepted Kuvira's offer of citizenship; if only because it would have let her get out of this room and she'd have the chance to plan a rebellion in secret. But Kuvira gave her no such opportunity.

Kuvira bent Opal over her bed, rubbing her still stiff cock over her body, against her asscheeks, between her muscled legs, against her face. Finally she brought it to Opal's pussy, enjoying the cry of pain as she hilted herself in a single thrust. This was Opal's first time as well it seemed, though she wasn't quite as tight inside as Jinora, and Kuvira was able to saw her entire cock in and out of her roughly, the bed shaking with the force of it.

Opal buried her face in the sheets to keep herself quiet, though found them to be stained through with Kuvira's cum. She must really have been pent up and using Asami like a piece of meat for how badly covered in it the bed was. And she didn't seem satisfied either, not stopping until Opal to could hardly even move from the force of the fucking and the waterlogged feeling of her womb being filled several times over with her thick, potent cum.

Kuvira really did hope she could knock them all up, even Jinora eventually. They would make wonderful heirs or heiresses. She could teach the children how to rule, how to fight, and even how to dominate, letting them use their own slut mothers as practice fuck toys. The thought of that caused her to unload an extra batch of her cum down Opal's pussy, the excess pouring over her legs for a moment before Opal forced a plug into her pussy to keep it all inside.

In truth, she'd cum enough times now that she would normally be satisfied, but she absolutely couldn't end the night without punishing Zhu Li. The woman had left Kuvira particularly frustrated after her betrayal. It hadn't been too surprising, but anger producing nonetheless. The thought of torturing her stiffened Kuvira's cock despite her own body growing tired and in need of a trip to the bathroom.

Kuvira grinned at that thought. She meal bent Zhu Li's shackles, forcing her to her knees. She grabbed her head, forcing her to look up at her before aiming her cock at her lips. Zhu Li assumed she was just going to be forced to take her cock orally, which by itself she could handle. She was not prepared for the shower of hot, yellow liquid that came from Kuvira's cock, washing over her face and then pouring into her mouth as Kuvira held her head.

Now Zhu Li started to lose it, wanting to spit it out and gagging, but she couldn't with Kuvira's cock now inside her mouth. The thought of biting down was present, but she knew she'd likely be killed if she did it, and had no other option but to sit there and take it like a toilet. "Spill any, and you'll be given to my guardsmen as the resident slut and piss toilet." She warned as Zhu Li's mouth started to get full.

Terror outweighing disgust, Zhu Li gulped the urine down so it didn't overflow passed her lips. Kuvira sighed in satisfaction, wiping the last drops on Zhu Li's lips and ordering her to swallow it all down. Zhu Li forced it down, even licking her lips for fear of Kuvira counting it as disobeying if she left any of her urine not swallowed. Kuvira smiled happily at the compliance.

She bent Zhu Li's shackles again, now having her stand with her hands straight up in the air and her legs together. Kuvira took own a metal cord, smiling at the fear on Zhu Li's face before lashing at her exposed chest with it. Kuvira's cock twitched in excitement at the shriek of pain from Zhu Li, and the bounce of her tits as the strike marked them. Kuvira was holding back of course, she just wanted to hurt her, not kill her.

She struck Zhu Li's breasts repeatedly, growing more and more riled up by her yelps of pain. She marked across her stomach and down her legs before moving behind her and laying into her back, taking out as much of her frustration with the former assistant as she could without cutting through her body completely. Zhu Li screamed as the whipping cut into her flesh, leaving her ass reddened and her back bleeding as Kuvira made her bend herself over as though to touch her toes before thrusting roughly into her pussy.

She kept going as long as she could with Zhu Li, draining her already near empty sack a little more to fill Zhu Li up until her stomach made her look pregnant. Kuvira panted hard, taking out a lightweight sheet up metal and bending a message into it to make it a sign. It read: _Public toilet, urine and feces are both allowed, only one cock at a time in her lower holes._

She hung the sign around Zhu Li's neck and told a servant to have Zhu Li bound in a position that made accessing all three of her holes at once easy, and to put her somewhere that many of the workers would go. They did good work and needed a way to de-stress themselves. Kuvira considered the idea of having several public toilet slaves, some just for fucking, others for everything. She wouldn't use anymore of her own slaves, as Opal, Asami, Korra, and Jinora were going to be her personal toys for as long as they could survive it.

* * *

 **I can never tell if I'm going too far, or not far enough with these. Oh well, I guess you can tell me in the reviews, as well as whether you liked or disliked the oneshot over all. As much as I enjoy writing stories with actual, you know, _stories,_ writing quick one off plotless smut like this really does help unwind, in many different ways~ ;)**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
